


Good Clean Fun

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long journey heading to the West and when a comfortable inn with hot running water is available, what else do four men do besides have a little good clean fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

Good Clean Fun  
Isabeau Gower

Fandom: Saiyuki  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Saiyuki or its characters and make no profit from this story.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: M/M, masturbation fic, use of toys

 

Goku didn’t generally wake that early from slumber. A combination of bright sunlight and cool temperatures had interrupted his sleep. The bed next to him was empty and cooling fast. Sanzo was an early riser and Goku wasn’t surprised to find him up already. The sound of the shower running gave him a good idea where he might be.

Looking to his right, he saw that Hakkai and Gojyo were still asleep in the bed they had shared on the other side of the room. It wasn’t often that they had to share a room on the journey, but it was nice that this room had two beds instead of one. This time there were no arguments about who would be stuck sleeping on the floor, an argument that Goku tended to lose. The priest had been generous and allowed him to share the bed since it was a double. It had been heaven to snuggle up next to his blond sun, and Goku had slept better than he had for a very long time.

Goku sat up and rubbed at his eyes, pushing back the remaining drowsiness. If Sanzo was up, he would be able to get an early start on breakfast and maybe beat out the kappa to some of the food. Then he heard the sound. It was an odd buzzing sound. He’d heard it before and was trying to place where. While the memory eluded him, the location of the current sound did not. It was coming from the bathroom door which Sanzo had left slightly ajar.

Curiosity finally won out over cold floorboards and Goku started toward the bathroom. He moved carefully, stepping over Gojyo’s backpack, which was lying open and had several items sitting next to it, before he reached the door. The feel of warm steam on his face lured him forward and he pushed the door open just far enough so that he could stand on the tiles which held less chill than the floor of the sleeping area.

This inn boasted spacious corner showers in each room, and Sanzo was taking full advantage of the privacy and hot water. As Goku looked on, the source of the sound was revealed by the full length glass walls of the bathing enclosure. The priest was leaning forward in the shower, hot water running over his neck and back while a vibrator was thrust deep in his ass.

Goku clapped a hand over his mouth quickly to prevent any sound from betraying his presence. The tiny moans that were escaping Sanzo’s lips were tugging at his groin as effectively as if his own hand were there. Then, he realized that it was. Without conscious thought, Goku had found himself rubbing at the front of his sleep pants. He was so hard watching the priest, and if Sanzo would never know... A voice over his shoulder snapped his train of thought.

“What are you up to, monkey?” Gojyo asked quietly.

“Shhh!” Goku gestured with his head to the shower and watched as the kappa’s eyes lit up.

“Holy Mother of...Damn he’s hot,” Gojyo observed.

By the time Hakkai’s eyes tracked to the pair in the doorway, both sets of pajama bottoms had given way to fists that were rapidly working swelling erections.

“Would you gentlemen care to explain just what exactly you are doing?” Hakkai asked suspiciously as he moved up behind the pair. “I don’t think that Sanzo would...appreciate...knowing...that...you…” The smile drifted away from Hakkai’s face as he saw what had captured his companions’ attentions and he finally processed what he was seeing.

“Care to join us?” Gojyo teased after catching the expression on Hakkai’s face from the corner of his vision.

Hakkai took a moment to process all of what he was seeing. Yes, the monk was stunning as he leaned against the tiles of the enclosure. The water, the vibrator, the moans, and...now he was leaning on his shoulder so that his right hand could take his erection and begin to stroke.

Pulling his attention away from the erotic scene before him, Hakkai realized that the picture next to him was no less arousing. Goku and Gojyo were each held captive by Sanzo’s little show, and the blissed out expressions they were wearing pushed him in a direction he never thought he would go.

Tugging at his own pants, Hakkai moved up behind Gojyo and watched the show while he leaned his head on Gojyo’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he devoured the scent of his best friend and moved his hand over his swelling cock.

Sanzo felt the orgasm move through his body like an earthquake and suppressed his scream as best he could. The intensity of the ecstasy and the attempt to hold back his response had left him breathless and shaky. Falling back against the side wall of the shower as he turned off the waterproof toy, he could now hear what the noise of the shower and the vibrator had drowned out, and he could see quite clearly as well.

Leaning against the door, the sink, and each other, his three companions were standing before him and masturbating. Even before Sanzo had his own breath completely under his control, Goku screamed his completion to the ceiling and slumped to the floor in a boneless heap. The kappa was next, throwing back his head and showering the floor in front of him with his seed. Hakkai bit down on Gojyo’s shoulder and, without a sound, emptied himself into his own hand. Hakkai and Gojyo leaned heavily on one another as Sanzo looked on in amazement

When he turned the shower off and each man realized that the secret was out for all of them, they stared and wondered. Where would the journey west take them now?


End file.
